


IN WHICH THEY'RE GODDAMN M&MS

by Wishopenastar



Category: Object and Concept Anthropomorphism, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cursed content, Face Licking, Fluff, I SWEAR I WROTE IT, I once wrote platonic tentacles and now you can have decidedly non platonic m&ms, Licking, M&M - Freeform, M/M, THEY'RE M&MS, That's really it, m&m au, no it's not a fever dream, no smut even if it feels smutty, now to the important tags, please don't think too deeply, public indecency referenced, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: What it says in the title.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28





	IN WHICH THEY'RE GODDAMN M&MS

**Author's Note:**

> To Caramelfuck, Seika and Celestadore, the original brains behind this, you've ruined my life.  
> Also thanks to my friends who read through this and listened to me ramble about candy that I don't even like much.
> 
> [ The art that inspired this ](https://twitter.com/caramel_draws/status/1303123132220346368?s=20)

The ice was as cold as the freezer which had stored Yuuri. It brought back memories of happier, more carefree times when they were all packaged and brand new.

Yuuri let his skates make sounds against the frozen ground as the music swelled around him. The humans had come enmasse to watch the GPF m&m exhibition skate. And he and Victor were going to give them a show to remember.

Victor was a beautiful pink as he came to meet Yuuri on the ice, they skated to stammi vicino, a song about longing for the perfect match to your color. The perfect flavour to combine with yours.

Yuuri had found it in Victor, pink for his blue, a constant push and pull between them, a stark contrast between individuals who were similar.Not just because they were possibly the most famous m&m pair to skate.

The sickeningly sweet scent of each of them blended as they came close enough to kiss, to brush hands against toffees.

The routine ended to thunderous applause, loud enough to almost make them fall from their end poses.

Yuuri could feel the scent he usually emitted becoming more and more obvious, even in the chill. He realised how tired he was when they finally moved. They skated off the ice and Victor pulled him in close for a kiss. Yuuri was never too tired of tasting Victor.

Yuuri had been shocked to learn that Victor Nikiforov was a peanut butter m&m, after all, most of the world's polls agreed that Victor was a chocolate m&m.

But when they'd first kissed, Yuuri had tasted the undeniable tang of peanut butter in Victor. Just as he had tasted the chocolate in Yuuri.

Now, he licked in Victor's mouth, careful not to damage the toffee around it, getting it reapplied was not a difficult thing, but it was a bit inconvenient in the middle of skating season.

They indulged in the taste of the other's toffee often when they didn't have to make as many public commitments, most people didn't like it, but Yuuri and Victor both became several shades lighter in the off season.

There had been that one disaster where someone had reported them for being too pale for public decency.

Yuuri flicked his tongue across Victor's toffee. The audience were too big to see them properly, besides to humans, m&m kisses didn't really matter. So many m&ms had basically rubbed all over each other in their packaging and the humans hadn't noticed, except to seperate the sentient ones. Except for the humans who were a bit too interested in the m&m rubbing.

"Victor," Yuuri said as they finally pulled apart, "I think I cracked my toffee."

Victor stood a bit further to examine Yuuri properly, there was a bit of chocolate visible through the blue. 

The m&ms around them watched as Victor pulled Yuuri inside. 

A cracked toffee was not a big hardship, not in colder temperatures at least, but it was a significant thing for m&ms, almost like being naked was for humans. Symbolic of vulnerability, something that happened in times of extreme emotion.

Yuuri didn't mind being cracked in front of Victor but the competition was broadcast to the public, he hoped the viewing party held in the sugar pools didn't manage to see the crack. Or else Mari would call him to laugh off at his foolishness.

Victor started licking. Yuuri shivered at the touch. The crack came from pressure, m&ms tended to get them under duress which Yuuri's free skate had caused him a lot of.

Victor slowly licked, spreading the color around Yuuri's crack. 

The wet spit helped in blending, hiding. A pain all in the open but not visible unless you really looked.

"I—my Yuuri, I—don't want to stop."

Victor said once he finished what he set out to do.

"We don't have to, no one will be here for some time." His face glistened from the licking, where a smallish crack was, now just remained a rather noticeable paler stripe of covering.

Victor loved the taste of Yuuri on his tongue, it was heavenly, his own taste, he had learned through ill founded experimentation was nothing special, but Yuuri, Yuuri was delicious. 

Victor could suck his lover's face all day long. 

He should bring that up.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the [ poll I held on twt ](https://twitter.com/wishopenastar/status/1309801786861993984?s=20) said most people thought Victor was a peanut m&m. Lemme have this one thing though.
> 
> Makka is a crispy m&m. (Just putting this out here because I didn't have plot enough to put Makka in here(


End file.
